


Look at my....

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cocktober, Halloween, M/M, Ouija Board, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: For the Cocktober prompt list.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Look at my....

Little Holly Wheeler was laughing as the owner of the shoulder’s she was currently perched on bounced her up and down. Steve was holding on to her little pumpkin pail, which was nearly full as he snapped a picture of her and Billy. They had become fast friends when Billy was recovering. Karen had needed a babysitter for Holly on a few occasions and would drop her at Steve’s. Billy would often be situated on the couch and Holly had just taken to him. The first night when Billy had cried because his pain medication had worn off she sat by the couch and held his hand while they waited for the meds to kick in. Steve walked in to find her running her tiny hands through Billy’s hair and singing to him. 

Eventually, once Billy was up and around more he and Karen had a long talk. She apologized for not seeing how unacceptable her behavior was, and not paying more attention when he needed help. Billy apologized forever suggesting she meet him, not only because it led to him being possessed but because he didn’t think about the consequences it could have had. She gave him a hug and this time when she touched him it felt different, it felt comforting. Of course, Holly had wandered in and demanded her own hug from Billy.

His friendship with Holly is what led to him and Steve walking her around on Halloween night. Steve had almost died laughing when they arrived at the Wheeler house and Holly came running up dressed as a rooster. Now he knew what Billy and Holly had been whispering about the last few weeks. Steve knew exactly why Billy had talked her into the costume and had to remind him that she was probably going to repeat every word he said. Billy was willing to take the chance. Karen invited them in letting them know that the kids were in the basement, having collectively decided they were too old to trick or treat and decided to do a movie night instead. Billy picked Holly up and they headed down wanting to say a quick hello before heading out. 

“Hey losers, check out my cock,” Billy smirked as he descended the stairs.

“Man there better be a rooster in your hands when you get down here,” Lucas said

“Watch your mouth in front of her!” Mike yelled out. Will and Max just smiled, El looked on slightly confused. Dustin was talking to Steve, paying no attention. 

“What is that?” Steve asked as he eyed the lettered board on the table.

“It’s a ouija board, duh.” Mike rolled his eyes as he spoke. Billy almost swung Holly at him. Almost.

“We’re going to contact the spirit world,” El said, matter of factly. 

“Cuz interdimensional monsters weren't enough, now they want to bring ghosts too. Nobody get possessed. I mean it.” Steve was exasperated and they’d only been here for five minutes. 

The night went much as Steve expected too, mother’s cooing over Holly, kids running about, and Billy. Oh, Billy. He would yell at anyone over the age of fourteen to “look at my cock!” They’d run into Robin and Heather and Billy asked “isn’t this the prettiest cock you’ve ever seen?” Robin smacking him for dragging Holly into his gross boy humor. Heather just laughed, then asked Billy if she could hold his cock. Steve just thanked the stars that Holly seemed to be oblivious, just happy to be out with her friend.

It was close to nine when they made it back to the Wheeler house. Holly had fallen asleep and Billy was cradling her in his arms. He’d declined when Karen went to take her and walked up the stairs himself, Steve trailing behind. They got her settled into the bed and tucked in, Billy turned to Steve, 

“Hey, give my cock a kiss.” Steve shoved him and shook his head, smiling. They were almost downstairs when they heard yelling and the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs. They rushed to the basement as Mike and Lucas burst through the door, Dustin on their heels.

“What’s going on?!” Steve asked, concerned.

“The lights, we asked them to make them flicker in a specific pattern. They did it.”

“Who did?”

“The spirits,” the boys all yelled.

Steve noticed that there were kids missing. He told the boys to stay there while he and Billy checked it out. As they made their way down they could hear giggling and whispers. The other three kids came into view and Billy smirked as he saw Max hand El a tissue. Will was sitting on the couch, smiling from ear to ear. 

"El got her powers back," Will laughed.


End file.
